1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to utility vehicles and more specifically it relates to a utility vehicle windscreen system for providing protection from debris to a utility vehicle driver while allowing airflow into the cab area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Utility vehicles (e.g. POLARIS RANGER) are becoming increasingly popular. An exemplary utility vehicle is illustrated in FIG. 2 of the drawings which is comprised of a body, a cab area where the driver is seated and a roll cage that surrounds the cab area. One of the problems with conventional utility vehicles is that they do not protect the driver and passengers from debris (e.g. bugs, rocks, branches).
Cab enclosures and lightweight transparent windshields have been developed that can be attached to a roll cage to protect the driver and passengers. These devices are typically comprised of a transparent plastic material that is non-permeable. However, these transparent devices reduce the passage of air into the cab area. Reduced airflow into the cab area, dust and debris is more prone to collect within the cab area. In addition, during warm and hot weather conditions, reduced airflow into the cab area can be uncomfortable for the driver and passengers.
While utility vehicles are suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for providing protection from debris to a driver while allowing airflow into the cab area. Conventional utility vehicles do not provide adequate protection for drivers and passengers.
In these respects, the utility vehicle windscreen system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing protection from debris to a utility vehicle driver while allowing airflow into the cab area.